


Confidentially

by vesuvius



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, mattexfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuvius/pseuds/vesuvius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is AU based on the Doctor Who Confidentials. I'm just playing with them. Don't shoot me. Very much not in need of getting shot :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Confidentially

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is AU based on the Doctor Who Confidentials. I'm just playing with them. Don't shoot me. Very much not in need of getting shot :P

Matt entered the large read through room, glasses firmly planted on his nose and script in one hand, his satchel slung over his shoulder. He looked around. People were all mingling about, getting tea and hanging their coats over the backs of chairs. He spotted Moffat, the ‘Moff’ as he’d come to start calling him, talking with Karen and Adam Smith, the director. He smiled as they saw him and waved.

"Pardon me, Mr. Smith,’ a decidedly sexy voice said from behind him. He turned and his eyes came to rest on Alex Kingston, River Song. Everything seemed to slow down as he blinked, her eyes roving over him appraisingly, her body brushing against his ever so slightly as she nudged by. Their gaze seemed to be held together by an electric current, a delicate web made up of equal parts curiosity and attraction. It felt delicious.

Time sped up again as his eyes cleared and he leaned into the door frame tugging his satchel aside to let her all the way past. “My apologies, Ms. Kingston,” he smiled and nodded to her.

"The pleasure was all mine," she said as she tossed her head, the movement causing the mass of soft looking curls about her to bounce in the most wonderful way. "Alex Kingston, good to meet you."

Matt looked down at her extended hand, so small, perfectly manicured fingers. Taking her hand in his rather large one he shook it. “Charmed, Ms. Kingston. I’m a huge fan.”

Alex raised her eyebrows and her eyes went wide at that. “Oh are you now?” She laughed and his insides suddenly felt very light. “Seen me in all my state, have you?”

He flushed. “Oh well, yes. I mean, no. I mean it was a hugely popular production. All of my friends watched it.” He squeezed his eyes shut. _You twat!_ He opened his eyes again to see her watching him amused.

"It’s alright, Matt. May I call you Matt?" she queried.

"Of course! Of course, you can," he stuttered, still holding her hand in his grasp.

Alex nodded and smiled then glanced down at his hand. “Oh!” He pulled his hand away faster than he’d intended. She looked back up, those green eyes seemingly probing him. “Alright, good. You can call me, whatever you’d like.” Turning she glided through the people to Moffat, pulling him into a friendly hug.

Matt blew out a soft breath that he did not know he’d even been holding. Realization dawned on him that this was going to be a very long, long year.

*** *** *** *** ***

Matt sat inside the TARDIS on the green screened set, his legs dangling out the doors watching the crew whiz about getting set up for Alex’s flight into open space. They had rehearsed and blocked a few scenes to herald the entrance of River Song back into the Doctor’s life. What more exciting way than for her to be thrown through space into the materializing TARDIS, the Doctor to her rescue. After they’d talked about it Matt spoke to the director, Adam Smith and put forth his idea of River actually landing on top of him. He’d thought it would be quite comical and a great way to reintroduce her to the Doctor.

He hadn’t really thought of it because she would have to in all likelihood land on him repeatedly.

Over and over.

He really hadn’t.

*** *** *** *** ***

He watched as the stunt woman dressed in a black dress to match the one Alex was to wear got wired up. As they got ready to test the shot the wind machine came to life and she was flung back against the green wall. She hung dangling in the air as the crew reeled her back in.

"Oh! I’m definitely doing that! Oh my God! It’s like Tinker Bell!"

Matt sat up and looked over to see Alex in full costume, her hair primped and coiffed into place and smiling broadly as she watched the stunt woman. His chest tightened as he watched her clap her hands excitedly, eager to do the stunt. Her head turned and she did a double take as her eyes caught sight of him watching. “That looks really exciting!” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and he gulped.

Again that electrical current that seemed to be pulling at them both, at least it was for him, wound its influence around him and he found he couldn’t break eye contact. Alex laughed then turned as Adam directed her to her place so they could wire her up for the shot.

Matt’s eyes followed her as she all but ran to her spot and listened attentively as they explained how it would work, getting her suited up.

"So John, what we do when we put Alex on the wire we’ll just lift her up just so she can take the weight off her feet and see what it feels like and then we can do it," Crispin the stunt coordinator was saying to one of the crew. Alex looked sideways up at Matt and winked. Matt leaned forward feeling himself drawn in as they got ready to do the first run through.

"Standby to shoot! Just to confirm guys, this is a full speed take with effects and everything."

Alex stood, purse in one hand as she waited for her cue.

"Three, two, one. Action!"

The wind machine whirred and Alex’s hair fell back from her face as she blew out her kiss and was yanked backward. Matt’s eyes were plastered to her legs as the black sheer fabric parted, her feet dipped in red Louboutin pumps. He shifted his position to a more comfortable angle and watched as Alex swung over fifteen feet in the air clearly enjoying herself if her face were any indication.

"Cut!"

Alex laughed. “Oh that was marvelous!” Matt laughed as well, her joy infectious and the crew set about to get her ready for another shot.

Matt pulled his knees up to his chin. Alex spun in slow circles as they lowered her gently, her eyes catching his as she turned, holding so much promise.

Matt groaned knowing that their scene would be next.

He was in so much trouble.

*** *** *** *** ***

Matt stood with Simon Dutton, the actor playing Alastair discussing the wire work as Alex came up. She walked as best she could in the pumps but Matt didn’t care. They did glorious things to her legs. He stopped himself mentally from that train of thought and instead smiled as she joined them.

"You seemed to enjoy that greatly, Alex!" he teased her.

"Oh yes! Darling! I’ve never done wire work before but I would love to do it again! I was sort of like this, a bit bent and then Adam said Alex can you be just a bit flatter? A bit like that? And I was like, Ok. Ok."

"That’s a whole different muscle group," Simon said.

"Totally," Matt agreed. He looked down as Salome, Alex’s daughter came up to him smiling. "Hello, Doctor."

He greeted her and patted her head as she ran past him to continue exploring.

"If somebody was lifting my arse up for me from above, it would be fine but I’ve got to do it all by myself!" She laughed and turned her head to check on her daughter as she smoothed her hair down.

Simon excused himself and they continued to watch and wait for their next scene. Matt shoved his hands into his pant pockets, not knowing what to do with them. He pretended to be interested in all the activity. Well, he was interested. He loved this show and learning all of the new things made him feel like he was being paid to play. The Doctor Who Sandbox.

He cast a glance at Alex. Her hair had been truly blown. She’d have to go back to makeup he knew. He found himself missing the soft looking bouncy curls of her hair in its natural state. His eyes moved slowly over the tresses, replacing them in his mind’s eye with the coiled ringlets floating around her head. His gaze traveled down to her neckline, caressing her delicate clavicle. He licked his lips, his eyes moving lower as his face heated, a lightness settling in his belly. The gems on the cleavage baring gown winked and beckoned him. He felt his body leaning forward.

Hearing a sexy laugh his eyes snapped up to hers. He blinked fast trying to clear the mist that had gathered in his vision. “Alright darling?” she asked in a low tone.

Matt shuffled his feet and nodded. “Yes, yes. Just fine. Ready for me to catch you then, Kingston?”

Alex grinned and winked, turning to gather her daughter and headed back to makeup.

*** *** *** *** ***

Matt ran to the TARDIS door and threw it open, reaching out. Alex threw herself at him and back they fell on to the blue mat. He looked up into her eyes.

"River?" He squirmed as her warm body pressed against him, his legs splayed, her tiny form nestled between them delivering the most delightful pressure. His hand rested gently against her lower back, his other hand on her shoulder.

Alex seemed to finally not be able to keep it together anymore and she laughed, her forehead pressing to his chest.

"Ok. Reset, let’s do it again."

Matt helped her to her feet and she went back through the TARDIS doors. They had run through it a few times before shooting it to try to get the trajectory right but Alex was now wearing those damnable heels again and he found himself distracted and perhaps trying to drag out the process to milk as much time as he could with her pressed against him. He shook his head. _No, no, no. Dangerous line of thought. Stay professional, man_.

"Alright positions!"

Matt readied himself and action was called. He ran to the doors and flung them open again reaching out. Alex seemed to hurtle toward him at a greater speed than before or maybe the revolutions per minute in his brain were decreasing. Whatever it was he was ill prepared when he caught her, her chest squashing satisfyingly against him as they were flung back on the mat yet again, her knee this time just grazing his goods. His eyes squeezed shut and he groaned. He opened them to see Alex smirking and laughing. He started to laugh with her.

"River! Oh, nearly," he laughed as he held her to him. "Nearly on me knackers!"

Alex laughed and gripped his shoulder sitting herself up as the crew reset again. Matt lay for a second watching as the fabric of the gown slid down to cover her legs as she moved out of the TARDIS to take her position.

 _Okay, this is ridiculous. I can do this_. Adjusting his jacket lapels he moved back to his own position, running his hand over his hair.

"Action!"

He ran to the doors throwing them open and reached out, his face determined as she threw herself at him. He caught her and time slowed; the current was live and there was green across the board. His arm went around her back pulling her to him as his eyes met hers, her body melting against him. He could see her pupils dilate and he was certain the flush on her cheeks had nothing to do with makeup. His lips curved up into a smile, his other hand resting against her hip as they slowly fell. He let his body go and he could feel her leg move between his, her thigh brushing just there …

A low groan escaped his throat and he felt a gentle rush of breath from her as her soft flesh yielded beneath his fingertips. Momentum carried them, the mat meeting his back; her body finally crashing on top of his as tiny explosions of pleasure went off behind his eyes. His mouth made an ‘O’ and his arms were full of Alex, soft and smelling of vanilla and something else distinctly just Alex that he couldn’t pin down. He looked deep into her eyes, her lips smiling back at him. So much there with no need of words. _What is happening_.

He barely remembered that the cameraman was present right where they’d landed. He flustered and said his line.

"River?"

"And cut! Okay let’s get Alex’s reaction."

Matt stayed still. Truth be told he was terrified to move. He shifted a bit and Alex moved her hands to his chest raising herself up slowly. His eyes drifted to her neckline as she adjusted herself, her hips still resting on his lap. Matt bit down on his lip begging his body not to betray him. Alex shimmied her hips then got her feet under her and stood up. She looked down at him as he lay there breathless gazing up at her. She reached out her hand and he took it, pulling himself up, his face close to hers.

"I…"

Alex raised her eyebrow quizzically. “What’s that darling?”

Matt’s mouth opened then closed like a fish. “Um… nothing. I just um,” he stammered casting about for some way to put words to his feelings. Deciding against it he shook his head. “Nothing, just wanted to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself,” he ended lamely.

Alex lowered her gaze. He felt a distinct burn in his nether regions. Her eyes came back up and she tossed her head. “I’m fine, sweetie. Don’t worry about me,” she chuckled and turned to sashay back to her position.

He pulled his eyes from the magnetic sway of her hips and walked backward to his position finally turning and catching a look from Karen. She just smiled and pretended to be very interested in the console.

 _Yeah, royally screwed_.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be quite a long multi-chapter fic.


End file.
